What would happen if? A series of Shorts
by Dymian
Summary: What would happen if the various characters from InuYasha were to show up in Rivendell? Let's find out! M for stuff I'm planning later.
1. InuYasha

_AN: This is my first attempt at a true series on this site. Comments are welcome and encouraged. I am beginning with InuYasha, but who is next can be up to you. I'm having all of the cast of InuYasha making an appearance, eventually. I don't own anything, but I wouldn't say no if the owners gave it to me...  
_

What would happen if the various characters from InuYasha found themselves in Rivendell in time for the formation of the Fellowship? Let's find out.

InuYasha

Elrond looks upon the dwarf who had just lost his ax to the power of the ring's defenses. With a barely noticeable sneer, he states "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here posses-"

The Elf Lord is interrupted as a pinkish orb suddenly appears in the air over the pedestal. It grows rapidly, causing all to leap to their feet, and draw weapons. Suddenly, with a popping sound, the orb vanishes, revealing a white haired youth wearing strange red garments. But that is not his most striking feature. His most striking feature is…

"Does…that boy have dog ears on his head?" Gandalf asks no one.

With a snarl, the boy whirls around.

"Damn you, Naraku! When I get my hands on you I'll…" The boy looks confused for a moment as he realizes he is not alone.

"Who the hell are you people? Do you work for Naraku?!"

Elrond makes a calming motion with a hand, causing the elves to stand down.

"We do not know this 'Naraku' that you speak of. Who are you, and how did you get here?"

The lad twisted to see who was talking before letting out a contemptuous huff.

"Right, you're too weak to serve the spider. I'm InuYasha, and I don't know how the hell I got here."

He pauses and then sniffs the air before recoiling.

"What is that god-awful stench?!"

InuYasha covers his nose with a sleeve as he looks for the source.

Seeing the ring laying innocently on the floor, he points at it.

"What the hell is that, and why does it smell like blood and sulfur?"

Gandalf is taken aback.

"Your nose is quite keen young InuYasha. That ring is the ring of Sarumon."

The Inu looks up with a confused look on his face. It soon becomes petulant however.

"Well, I've never heard of him, so he can't be that strong."

This causes all of those present to choke on air. Being the first to recover, Elrond glares at the red-robed youth.

"And thus we see how young you truly are. To not realize the danger one is in."

With a grin InuYasha turns and draws his sword. With a cry, it shifts size, leaving all gaping at the now huge blade.

With a smirk, InuYasha points the Tessaiga at Elrond.

"Young or not, I bet I can still kick your ass, Bastard!"

Getting between the two, Gandalf looks at the youth.

"That is an interesting sword you have there."

Thrown by the abrupt shift, InuYasha, lowers his blade.

"It was made from my father's Fang. It's called Tessaiga. It can destroy 100 demons with one swing, and its additional abilities allow me to take down anything else."

Elrond scoffs quietly.

"He lies. There is no creature with big enough teeth to create such a weapon."

Glaring at the elf, Gandalf looks back at the youth.

"What sorts of abilities? We are currently on a mission to destroy the ring, if you have abilities that could help, we would be happy to include you…"

InuYasha scoffs and points at the ring.

"That thing? I can destroy that right here and now!"

Taking the silence as consent, he picks up the ring and puts it back on the pedestal. Gathering his power, the half-breed raises the sword high and then brings it down hard.

The people around him reeled as a horrendous screeching scream fills the air. Suddenly it stops.

Picking themselves up, their eyes grow wide as they see the ring in pieces. But that is not all that has changed. Now the blade the youth holds it golden, with a fiery slitted eye in the hilt.

"Hmm, Tessaiga got a new ability. Wonder what it does…"

Gandalf is the first to regain his voice.

"What did you just do? Why has your sword changed?"

InuYasha looked over at the old wizard and smiles.

"Tessaiga has the ability to gain the abilities of the strong that it slays. When I broke the ring, whatever abilities it had got eaten by my blade and made mine. What could the ring do?"

"It could make the wearer invisible. I also allows control of the 9 Ringwraiths."

Frodo speaks out quietly. InuYasha looks surprised and looks at his new blade.

"Really? Damn that is awesome!"

Swinging the blade up slowly, the air around him ripples before he suddenly turns invisible. After a few moments he reappears, panting lightly.

"Wow, that's hard to sustain. Now let's try that other thing…" Stabbing the blade down hard, a screeching scream is heard as a portal opens under the point of the sword. Up from the portal, the Nine rise, on their knees, surrounding their new master.

InuYasha grins.

"This is awesome! Now that bastard Naraku isn't the only one who has minions!"

Laughing, the Inu doesn't notice the pink portal opening behind him. With a yelp, he falls backwards into it, as if something yanked him into it. As the portal closes, the Witch King looks at the Elf Lord.

"And now is our chance for redemption. You will not hear of us again."

Without hesitation, they follow their master into the portal, turning into lines of dark power that are absorbed by the blade before it is lost to sight. As the portal winks out, the counsel feels a massive earthquake take the area for a minute or so.

After things calm down, they try to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

They are interrupted by a massive eagle that lands in front of Gandalf. They talk, and the resulting conversation makes the wizard go pale and sit down hard. Its message relayed, the eagle takes flight.

"Gandalf?" Frodo nudged his friend. "What did the Eagle have to say?"

Looking around he speaks 3 words.

"Mordor has fallen."

Curiosity turns to incredulousness, which turns to elation.

"Truly? The black land is no more?!"

Gandalf nods.

"With the ring destroyed, the whole of Mordor sank into the earth as Mount Doom erupted. Also, Sourans's tower has also fallen, killing all within his lands."

Looking to where the portal had been, Gandalf breathes a sigh.

"Whoever that young man was, he has saved us all…"


	2. Shippo

_AN: This is my first attempt at a true series on this site. Comments are welcome and encouraged. I am beginning with InuYasha, but who is next can be up to you. I'm having all of the cast of InuYasha making an appearance, eventually. __I don't own anything, but I wouldn't say no if the owners gave it to me..._

What would happen if the various characters from InuYasha found themselves in Rivendell in time for the formation of the Fellowship? Let's find out.

Shippo

Elrond looks upon the dwarf who had just lost his ax to the power of the ring's defenses. With a bemused expression on his lips, he states "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here posses-"

The Elf Lord is interrupted as a pinkish orb suddenly appears in the air over the pedestal. It grows rapidly, causing all to leap to their feet, and draw weapons. Suddenly, with a popping sound, the orb vanishes, revealing a small child, who then drops down onto the pedestal and then jumps away. Looking around frantically, the child tries to see everything in every direction. The counsel is stunned into immobility.

"Does that child… Have fox ears and tail?" Gandalf muses out loud, breaking the silence.

Hearing the voice, the fox-child turns to face the aged wizard.

"W-who are you? And where is Naraku?"

Looking at the child calmly, the aged spell caster got onto one knee, allowing him to look the young one in the eye. As he does to Elrond motions for everyone else to sheathe their weapons.

"Who is Naraku child? Your father?"

The child looks insulted as he pulls himself up to his full 2ft height.

"That Monster is not my daddy! Naraku is a half demon who tricked InuYasha and Kikyo and made them attack each other. He also killed Sango's little brother!"

Hearing this, the counsel starts to become angry at this 'Naraku' character, but the kit wasn't done yet.

"Not only that, he brought him back with a shard of the jewel and uses him to attack her! He is evil!"

The council is shocked at that.

"This Naraku can raise the dead?"

Shippo nods repeatedly.

"Yeah, with the power of the shards he can. He also makes more of himself that aren't him. He has two, plus his heart right now…"

Shippo looks down at the ground and shuffles his feet.

"We were just about to destroy his heart when Naraku threw something at me. Ka-san blocked it with her miko power, but some of it mixed and hit me anyway, and now I'm here…"

He begins to look around again.

"Where is here? It doesn't look, or smell, like anyplace I've been to before…"

Lost in wonder, the counsel sits back and tries to wrap their heads around what the child just told them, when Frodo spoke up.

"Umm…What are you?"

Shippo looks at the vertically challenged being and huffs.

"I'm a Kitsune. A demon fox."

Some recoil at this, and some just look even more confused.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Does it have to do with that evil thing on the pedestal over there?"

Brought back to the here and now, Gandalf nods.

"Yes my child. That ring is born of a great evil. We are discussing on how it may be destroyed."

Shippo nods as Gandalf sits back down. As Shippo looks around, he sees Frodo offering him a seat next to him. Bobbing his head in thanks, Shippo sits in time to hear Elrond say,

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Looking at those assembled, he finishes with a note of finality.

"One of you…must do this."

There are murmurs from the assembled beings before Boromir draws attention to himself.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs."

At this, Shippo's ears twitch.

"There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas is about to jump up when Shippo breaks in.

"That sounds hard… I wish Kilala were here. She would make it much easier…"

Looking a bit put off that his moment was derailed, Legolas addressed the young kit.

"Who is this Kilala, and why would she make things easier?"

Shippo looks up with a smile.

"Kilala is a two-tailed demon cat. She is small and adorable, but when there is danger, the surrounds herself with flame and grows really big! Big enough for a couple people to ride. And when she is big, she can fly!"

This stuns all who were listening, but for one person, it is an inspiration.

"Indeed, flying would make everything much easier…"

The counsel looks at Gandalf who has a growing smile on his face.

"Yes, that may indeed be the best solution!"

The counsel looks confused before the light of understanding grows in Frodo's eyes.

"The Eagles! You mean for the bearer to ride on an Eagle!"

Smiling, Gandalf nods.

"Yes, the bearer rides a little every day, making sure not to ride the same one twice, to avoid having them tempted by the Ring!"

Turning to Shippo, Gandalf pulls out a honeycomb that he had been saving for a snack later.

"Thank you child. You truly prove the saying that truth comes from the mouths of children."

Shippo bristles a bit at being called a child, but is promptly distracted by the proffered honeycomb. Cheering a bit, he sits down to enjoy his treat as the Wizard turns to face the counsel.

"Give me three days' time to call in a favor of the winged ones, and then we can finally be rid of the ring!"

There is a general nod of accent as Frodo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Feeling better than he had in a while, he turned to thank the Kitsune who had saved him from a journey of hardship loss and pain, only to see the kit disappear back into the pink orb he came from earlier. With a small smile, he whispered "Thank you, Shippo…" before the orb vanished entirely, leaving the counsel non-the-wiser.

_*Sighs* Whew! Done with number two. Pm me with who you want next!_


	3. Sesshōmaru

_AN: This is my first attempt at a true series on this site. Comments are welcome and encouraged. I am beginning with InuYasha, but who is next can be up to you. I'm having all of the cast of InuYasha making an appearance, eventually. Also, because of a small complaint, I have decided to branch out a bit. I admit, this gives me a little more freedom, but I want to stay with my original prompt. __I don't own anything, but I wouldn't say no if the owners gave it to me..._  


What would happen if the various characters from InuYasha found themselves in Rivendell in time for the formation of the Fellowship? Let's find out.

Sesshōmaru

Elrond looks upon the dwarf who had just lost his ax to the power of the ring's defenses. A resigned voice, he states "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here posses-"

The Elf lord is interrupted by a cold tearing noise as above the pedestal which held the ring, a dark tear in the world was formed. Elrond, Gandalf and any other who was sensitive to such things recoiled in horror at the feeling coming from the tear. Stepping through calmly came a being that could only be described as unearthly.

With barely a sound, the figure lands and looks around, his cold and imperious eyes sweeping all those around, even those in hiding.

"Who are you stranger?"

Looking at Elrond, the centuries old battle veteran felt himself tremble slightly.

"This Sesshōmaru is this Sesshōmaru."

His voice is cold and detached.

Turning, he sees the ring and snarls.

"Abomination."

Gandalf, plucking up his courage, steps forward.

"We agree, mighty one. That is why we endeavor to destroy it."

Glaring at the ring, the Daiyoukai, Sesshōmaru picks it up and watches it begin to sizzle as his potent Yokai begins to destroy it. All present wince as the ring begins to scream as the enchantments that protect it are dissolved by the Demon Lord's toxin.

Clenching a fist, all feel an immense burst of power coming from it, followed by a flash of light and an unearthly scream that was abruptly cut off.

When they could see again, all they saw was a puddle of nameless goop on the floor, and the white train of the Lord's garment disappearing into another slash. As it closes, some of the elves swear they hear a voice.

"I will find you…Rin…"

As the counsel starts to pull themselves together, an earthquake hits, and Gandalf gets a faraway look in his eyes. Gaining their feet once more, they look to the aged spell caster who sits so rigidly in his seat.

Coming out of it, he turns to the gathering and speaks four words.

"Mordor is no more."

___Third done. You know the drill. Pm me with who you want to see next! And now, here is the bonus mentioned above._

"Aragorn!"

Heads whipped around in time to see Legolas rush forward to embrace his comrade. Smiles bloomed on the faces of those nearest.

Smiling back, Aragorn accepts the necklace that his lover had given him before he had left. The happy atmosphere soon ended as a frown made its way onto the Ranger's face.

"How close are we to Helms Deep?"

Théoden nodded at a massive outcropping that lay just ahead.

"Just ahead, through the gaps of the mountain."

Aragorn nods and gets back up onto his horse.

"We must ride, and army of 10,000 strong closes in behind us. Al bearing the mark of Saruman…"

Faces harden and eyes narrow as the king orders his guard to go back along the line and help those behind to pick up the pace. Riding hard, Aragorn, his group and the King make their way into the valley, only to stop at the sight of an unfamiliar pennant flying from the spires and battlements. Riding forward they approach the gate.

"Ho, Helms Deep! Open the gates!" Théoden yells up at the guard post above the gate. For a few minutes, nothing happens. Just when the assembled group starts to get antsy, the gate opens. Standing in the center of the portal is a being that screams power. Even Théoden's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of this being presence.

"Who are you, Ningan, that you command this Sesshōmaru to open his gates?"

Théoden bristled a bit at the casual dismissal.

"I am Théoden, King of Rohan, and who are you to claim what is mine!"

The group suddenly felt a sense of overwhelming pressure come over them as the Man, no, Creature in front of them frowned.

"This Sesshōmaru is this Sesshōmaru. And I lay claim by right of conquest."

Théoden looked as if he had swallowed a lemon as he drew himself up for a rant. Aragorn, on the other hand, had a different plan. Getting down from his horse, he kneeled before the Daiyoukai.

"Please sir, We need refuge. Even now an army set on the destruction of this place bottles us in!"

Sesshōmaru glared at the ranger, about to speak, before being interrupted by Théoden, who had caught onto the Ranger's plan. After all, now was not the time to have a dick-measuring contest. Getting down from his steed, he also fell to one knee beside the Ranger.

"The Ranger is right. I know what you are thinking, that we have brought this upon you, but we did not. Long has this place served as a last bastion for my people. We did not know you had taken it over prior to this, so neither does the spy who told of this place to our enemy. We will fight to defend this place, if that is what you require, but please, let my people in."

The Demon Lord looked down at the human kind, head bowed, begging for his people. With a cold look, Sesshōmaru turned and left, his voice floating over his shoulder.

"Very well, you may use this place as a refuge. But this Sesshōmaru does not want nor require your efforts in defending it."

Aragorn looks stunned, but Théoden motions for his scout to take the news to those waiting.

"Tell them to come."

Not soon after all had settled the Uruk-Hai marched into the valley. Gathering on the battlements, the people prepared themselves to defend the fort. But even as the spokes-beast of the horde strode forward to deliver his message of death, there was a soft noise, like fabric rubbing against itself and the Lord of Helms Deep appeared.

"This Sesshōmaru demands what your intentions are, and that you and your half-breed trash then remove yourself from his sight."

The Uruk-Hai roared his battle cry and rushed at the Elder Demon.

"We are here to kill and feed!"

As the defenders rose up in denial, and Legolas put arrow to shaft to defend the lord of Helms Deep, something happened that left all of the ones who stood there to let their jaws drop. Without seeming to move, Sesshōmaru dodged the blade swung down at him.

The Defenders only saw a blur as the Uruk-Hai rushed past, carried by the momentum of his swing. After a few steps, it slowed and then stopped completely. Then it fell apart, diced into countless pieces.

As the Daiyoukai strode towards the now nervous first ranks, flicking his hand dismissively, Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

"Did you…see what he did?"

Legolas let the string of his bow grow slack.

"No…I could not see what he did…he moved too fast…"

The defenders could only watch in mute fascination as an army designed to overwhelm was overwhelmed.

Razor sharp blade, whips of light and what could only be called corrosive poison on the demon's claws, tore the army asunder, not even getting blood or mud on his outfit as he moved and danced his deadly dance.

As the army began to retreat, the Daiyoukai unsheathed his second sword. Holding it parallel to the ground, only those with the sharpest of eyes could see the lightning dance across its length. But all heard the Ruler speak.

"Dragon Strike."

The defenders watched in mute awe as a dragon of blue lightning tore the remaining 6,000 apart.

With a huff, Sesshōmaru turns to the defenders.

"Did not this Sesshōmaru say that your defense was not needed nor required?"

Not waiting for a response, he jumped over the wall and swept back towards the main hall.

Aragorn looked at Gimli and Legolas and asked, "Did that really just happen?"


	4. Kagome Higurashi

_AN: This is my first attempt at a true series on this site. Comments are welcome and encouraged. I am beginning with InuYasha, but who is next can be up to you. I'm having all of the cast of InuYasha making an appearance, eventually. Also, because of a small complaint, I have decided to branch out a bit. I admit, this gives me a little more freedom, but I want to stay with my original prompt. I don't own anything, but I wouldn't say no if the owners gave it to me..._

_Sorry for the delay!_

What would happen if the various characters from InuYasha found themselves in Rivendell in time for the formation of the Fellowship? Let's find out.

Kagome Higurashi

Elrond looks upon the dwarf who had just lost his ax to the power of the ring's defenses. Elrond feels a moment of regret well up inside of him.

/_If only…it were that easy…/_

He then states, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here posses-"

The Elf Lord is interrupted as a pinkish orb suddenly appears in the air over the pedestal. It grows rapidly, causing all to leap to their feet, and draw weapons. Suddenly, with a popping sound, the orb vanishes, revealing a dark haired young woman.

Breaths caught in throats at how little the girl was wearing. Very little, an outfit of white and green that showed quite a bit of leg.

The girl, seemingly oblivious of the attention she was garnering stood up and began to dust herself off.

"Stupid Shikon no Tama! Dumping me Kami knows where…"

Looking up, she freezes as she sees she has an audience.

"Umm… Hello there…"

Getting uncomfortable with all the looks being leveled at her, she breaks eye contact and starts to look around. She stops when she locks eyes with Frodo. She starts to tremble and the counsel prepared themselves for anything. Anything except…

"Kawiiii!"

The girl lunges and picks up Frodo.

"You are so adorable!"

Jaws hit the floor as Frodo struggled against the tight hold, a blush on his face.

Gandalf tries to hide a smile as he taps the young woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but he is not a child, miss…?"

The young woman looks up and meets the aged spell caster's eyes. It took everything Gandalf had to not recoil away from those orbs.

_/Her eyes…She is not what she seems to be. She is something different. Something…purer…/_

"I know that, but he is still adorable! And my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Taken aback, Gandalf tips his head to one side.

"How did you know? The hobbits appearance is often deceiving…"

Kagome smiles a small smile.

"His body may look young, but his soul is old. Possibly older than you would think. Something has aged him, and I think it has something to do with the darkness I feel trying to corrupt him from within."

Shock flitted across Gandalf's face before it hardened.

"And how would you know that miss Higurashi?"

She turns back to Frodo, who has managed to wiggle free enough that he can breathe properly.

"I can sense it. I can also sense that it could be much worse, but a foreign power is retarding the darkness's progress. Enough that I can cleanse it completely with no problem."

It was then that they felt it. A power that was ancient, but young. That was warm, all-encompassing like a mother's arms, but wild and untamed, like the beasts of the wild.

"W-what are you?"

Frodo breathed in wonder, feeling this power, this warmth caressing his body and spirit.

Looking deep into his eyes, Kagome smiled softly.

"I am a Miko, a priestess. One who was given power by the gods to act as a protector of all life."

Then, she leaned forward and gave Frodo a kiss on the forehead, and the darkness within was undone. Tears slide down his cheeks as he felt himself healed at the most fundamental of levels.

"Thank you…" He managed before he broke down in her arms, crying out the pain and the uncertainty that had been plaguing him from the beginning of his journey with that cursed Ring.

Gandalf, realizing something, drops to his knees in front of the young Priestess, shocking all who knew the wizard.

"If you are truly a protector, then we have need of your power. A great evil seeks to enslave this world, to destroy all that is good and right. Please, I beg of you, lend us your power in stopping this evil!"

Kagome is about to respond, when a great ringing rents the air, and in front of the Priestess materializes a pale pink gem.

"What is that?" Elrond gasps at the sheer Power rolling off such a small gem. With a ringing sound, It falls into Kagome's outstretched hand.

"It is the Shikon no Tama. The crystalized soul of my first incarnation."

Shock and disbelief rush through the minds and faces of the counsel.

She sees the reaction and shrugs.

"I don't get it either. The gem is the physical manifestation of her soul, and three others, and yet, somehow, She has had three reincarnations to this point. A woman named Kikyo, myself, and a little girl named Rin."

Shrugging, she focus on the gem, so she missed the looks being traded between Gandalf and Elrond.

They look back in time to hear her say, "Alright, I'm going to try something I have learned to do recently. Though why I couldn't have learned this in time to get rid of Naraku, I have no clue." She grumbled to herself before taking a deep breath.

Clearing her throat, Kagome begins to sing in a language that had never been uttered before in that world. It was the divine tongue, and only priestesses with a powerful connection to the divine can learn it.

As she sang, all felt the warmth and power of her spell wrap around them, shielding them, healing them. One by one, all began to lose themselves to the song as Darkness within each was slowly purified.

All began to relax, as the calming power of the song stripped them of their final defenses.

All, that is, except the Ring. As the Divine Voice rang out, it began to twist and warp, as if it were a suspended liquid rather than a solid.

Eyes widened as the ring began to change, as the darkness and evil that formed it was purified. As the last ringing notes faded from the air, the ring shivered and shifted into a ring of the purest diamond.

Then, there was a thump as Kagome fainted. Being the closest, Frodo was the first to react, jumping down to feel for a pulse. Finding one, strong and regular, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think…that she is just tired."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow as he bent down to pick the Miko up.

"That, my good Baggans, is an understatement."

Nodding to the counsel, he walked off with Kagome in his arms, taking her to an empty room nearby.

Watching them leave, no one noticed Boromir get up and walk over to the ring. That is, until he tried to pick it up. There was a flash of light and Boromir leapt back, shaking his hand, trying to regain some feeling in the now numb limb.

/I'm sorry…/

Elrond tensed as a long unheard voice sounds from the ring.

"Sauron…"

There was a small pulse and the 'ring' spoke again.

/No, Sauron is dead…Only Mairon remains…/

Elrond looked shocked.

"Mairon the Admirable?"

Once again, the 'ring' pulsed.

/There is nothing admirable about what I have become, elf lord… I'm so ashamed…/

Wonder and awe filled those present, that is, those old enough to realize what this meant. Elrond then stood and approached the 'ring'.

"Now that the darkness has been purged, what is it you intend to do Mairon?"

The 'ring' seemed to think for a moment before replying with a fervent 'voice'.

/Tear everything down. Mordor, my power base, freeing the ancient kings, everything. I will free all who were held…and hope that someday…they might find it in their hearts to forgive me…/

Another pulse was felt as the 'ring' began to glow hotly. There was the sound of twisting and shattering metal and wood. All felt a pressure lifted, one that had been there for so long, all had forgotten it.

/It is done. The kings, the orcs, all are free from my taint…/

The 'ring slowly began to fade, until it disappeared completely.

Elrond bowed his head as he whispered, "May you find the redemption you so crave Mairon…"

And now, here is the bonus!

Panting hard, Sam turns to see his friend slip to the ground, looking even paler then before. Moving forward, Sam grips his long-time friend's hands in between his own.

"Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo?"

Sam's voice takes on a slightly hysterical note as he tries to provide a line to pull Frodo from his waking nightmare.

"It'll be spring soon! And the orchards will be in blossom! And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket! And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields… and eating the first of the strawberries with cream! Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

Pulling into himself, Frodo whimpers as he struggles to remember.

"No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food… Nor the sound of wood or touch of grass… I'm naked in the dark, with nothing. No veil between me and the ring of fire. I can see him with my waking eyes!"

Sam's eyes harden as he represses the urge to curse at Saurian. Then an idea strikes him.

"Then let us be rid of it! Once and for all!" He urges forcefully. "Come on Mr. Frodo. I may not be able to carry it for you, but I…"

He breaks off as a soft tinkling noise fills the air. With a pop, a young human girl falls on the rock ledge above them. Sam instinctively gets in front of Frodo, drawing his sword.

"Who are you?!"

The woman looks up and smiles.

"Oh, hi there. Umm, can you tell me where I am?"

Saw is struck dumb by the question. As he mentally tries to reboot from this sudden information, Frodo passes out, causing the woman to spot him and gasps.

"Oh, no! What's wrong with him?!"

She unslings the yellow pack on her back and starts to rummage through it, muttering to herself. Not quite there yet, Sam responds,

"We are tired and hungry. And Frodo, he…he carries a great burden…"

Realizing what he had just said, Sam gets ready for a fight, only to be greeted with a snort and a casual, "Him too? Huh, go figure…"

The woman then pulls out a squarish box made of something that Sam had never seen before. With a duo of clicks it opens and the woman starts to pull bandages out.

"Bring him over here. I'll patch him up while you eat and tell me what is going on around here."

Nodding warily, Sam picks up Frodo and carries him up to the ledge.

_/He is so light…/_ Sam thought to himself as he gently lay Frodo down on the ground. He then look up to see a dark scowl on the woman's face.

"I take it that ring that is oozing corruption and darkness plays a part of what's going on?"

Sam nods. "Yes. We are to destroy it." Sam watches her face carefully, waiting to see any flash of expression that would mark her as a threat, his sword clutched tight.

Nodding, the woman goes back to spraying something on Frodo's bruises and cuts.

"Good, because it's trying to break into my mind is giving me a headache. After I'm done with your friend here, I'll see about hitting it with some of my Miko power. See if that will shut it up."

She looks up, "Oh! I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome then hands Sam a power bar.

"It's not as good as real food, but it will fill you up and give you some strength."

Sam nods and nibbles on the bar as she works. Finishing up with the last bandage, she glares at the ring and growls.

"Shut it you! I don't need your power or whatever to accomplish my goals!"

Just as Sam is about to react, he feels something coming from Kagome as she is enveloped in a warm pink glow. With a harsh swipe, she sends an orb of pink light slamming into the ring. The effect is immediate. The mountain trembles as a tortures scream tears through the air, seemingly coming from both within and without the ring. Frodo jolts awake, panting hard.

"Sam!"

Shaking off what he just witnessed, Sam goes to Frodo's side.

"What is it Mr. Frodo?!"

Frodo looks at Sam, wonder in his eyes.

"The ring! It starts to weigh less! What happened?"

Sam looks at Kagome who is holding the chain the ring is hanging on with an obvious look of distaste on her face.

"It's strong, I'll give it that, but what I just did should weaken it and keep it from gaining anymore strength. It won't be able to snare you now. Your resistance is too high for it to work at its current strength."

An echoing scream fills the air, causing all to look upwards.

"Ringwraithes!"

Sam's panicked cry is not lost on the young Miko. Unstringing her bow, she coolly choses an arrow.

"Listen Mr. whoever-you-are. Take your friend and get going. I'll cover your backs."

Drawing back the arrow, she sights and then shoot, the arrow becoming a pink comet before striking one of the Ringwraiths's steeds. Within an instant, the beast is reduced to silvery ashes as her Holy energies purified the fell creature.

"Go!"

Kagome's voice cuts through Sam's shock. Picking up Frodo, he feels new life enter his muscles as he begins to run up the mountain.

Kagome grins as she sights another.

"Bring it on…"


End file.
